USS Voyager
| Registry= NCC-74656 | Affiliation= Federation Starfleet | Status= Active | Datestatus= 2378 | Image2= USS Voyager with hull armor.jpg | ImageCap2= USS Voyager with ablative generators }} :You may be looking for the copy created by the Silver Blood. ---- The USS Voyager (NCC-74656) was an Federation starship launched in 2371 under the command of Captain Kathryn Janeway. The vessel was noted for independently, and successfully, completing an unscheduled seven-year journey across the previously unexplored Delta Quadrant between 2371 and 2378. Construction and Launch The USS Voyager was constructed at the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards orbiting Mars and was launched from Earth Station McKinley on stardate 48038.5 in 2371 ( ). She emerged from construction as one of the fastest and most advanced starships ever built, being the frist ship to test the class-9 warp drive. It had a maximum warp factor of 9.975, bio-neural circuitry and was programmed with an Emergency Medical Hologram. Captain Kathryn Janeway assumed command shortly before Voyager left drydock. She was greeted and given a tour of the ship by Admiral Patterson ( ) The first mission Shortly before Voyager's launch, the ship's Chief of Security and Second Officer, Lieutenant Tuvok was assigned to infiltrate a Maquis ship, commanded by a former Starfleet officer named Chakotay. The Maquis ship had gone missing in the Badlands and Voyager was subsequently assigned to investigate ( ). At the Federation Penal Colony in New Zealand, Janeway recruited Tom Paris - a former Starfleet officer and short-lived member of the Maquis, as well as disgraced son of the prominent Admiral Owen Paris - whose piloting skills and knowledge of the Badlands were considered essential for the mission. After leaving space station Deep Space 9, Voyager was swept 70,000 light-years into the Delta Quadrant where it also discovered Chakotay's missing Maquis vessel - the Val Jean ( ). Several crew members were killed during Voyager's violent hurdle into the Delta Quadrant, including First Officer Cavit, helmsman, chief engineer, a transporter chief, as well as the entire medical staff including the chief medical officer. The surviving crew members of both vessels were abducted and subjugated to painful medical examinations, conducted by an entity known as the Caretaker. The Caretaker, which was a Sporocystian lifeform, was dying and in search of a suitable mate so that his offspring could continue to care for a species called the Ocampa after he died. He felt an obligation to the Ocampa as many years ago he was responsible for the destruction of their biosphere which in turn forced the Ocampa to move below ground. Unable to find a compatible mate in any of Voyager's and the Val Jean's crew members, however, he returned them to their ships. Unfortunately, two of the crew members - B'Elanna Torres and Harry Kim - became gravely ill after the experiments, and were sent to the Ocampa homeworld for care and treatment. Janeway and Chakotay agreed to cooperate with each other in order to rescue their missing crew members and return home. En route to Ocampa, the two ships encountered a Talaxian freighter manned by Neelix who agreed to help the crew retrieve the missing crewmen. The two crew members were eventually rescued and treated by Voyager's Emergency Medical Hologram The Doctor. Unfortunately, the Caretaker's condition kept deteriorating, rendering him unable to send the two ships back to the Alpha Quadrant. He died a short time later. Although Lieutenant Tuvok believed he could activate the system that could send Voyager back, that would have meant potentially leaving the technology in the hands of a hostile native species, the Kazon. Instead of allowing the Kazon to seize the Caretaker's advanced technology and harm the peaceful Ocampa, Captain Janeway made the decision to destroy the Caretaker's array. To accomplish this she used Tri-Cobalt explosive devices, which resemble quantum torpedoes, but seem to much more potent. This decision inevitably left Voyager stranded in the Delta Quadrant. After the destruction of the Val Jean during the battle with the Kazon, the Starfleet and Maquis crewmembers were forced to merge for their 75-year journey home. ( ) Beginnings in the Delta Quadrant Voyager officially lost contact with Starfleet on stardate 48307.5 for being too great a distance away from the Alpha Quadrant. Since the Val Jean was destroyed in a battle against the Kazon, its entire surviving crew were transferred to the USS Voyager to embark on the journey home. Several key positions aboard Voyager, emptied by heavy casualties, were filled by their adopted Maquis crew. The deceased chief medical officer was permanently replaced by the EMH, which was originally designed for brief periods of operation only but now turned out to be the only option ( ). The position of chief engineer, after some challenges in the beginning - went to B'Elanna Torres - who had attended Starfleet Academy but dropped out at the age of 19 and later joined the Maquis. The Talaxian Neelix, who aided them in their efforts to get B'Elanna and Harry Kim back and Kes, the Ocampa who was romantically involved with Neelix and also helped Voyager in their efforts to get their missing crew back, became crew members on Voyager( ). Neelix convinced them that the Voyager crew would benefit from having someone on board who had so many connections and so much knowledge of the Delta Quadrant. With the replicators down and energy reserves scarce, Neelix also offered to be the ship's chef while Kes suggested tranferring Cargo Bay 1 into an airponics bay and also a hydroponics bay so that Voyager could grow its own fruits and vegetables ( ). Conflict with the Kazon See also: Voyager-Kazon Conflict The destruction of the Caretaker's Array combined with Captain Janeway's refusal - informed mainly by the Prime Directive - of not sharing technology, did not leave Voyager in good standing with the Kazon. To make matters worse, Voyager crew members like Seska and Michael Jonas, both former Maquis, did not agree with following Starfleet rules and regulations, believing them to be not worth making an enemy of the Kazon and possibly delaying their journey home ( ). In 2371, in an elaborate deception which involved secretly transferring replicator technology to the Kazon, Seska defected to the Kazon-Nistrim. Much to everyone's but especially Chakotay's dismay - who had also been romantically involved with Seska - it was discovered that Seska was a Cardassian spy assigned to infiltrate Chakotay's Maquis group. After fleeing the ship and joining the Kazon-Nistrim, Seska immediately began to reassert her Cardassian physiology and began supplying information about Voyager and training the Kazon in Cardassian battle tactics. Michael Jonas remained on Voyager and started clandestinely supplying information to the Kazon sometime in 2372, before he was discovered and killed by Neelix. ( ) The year 2372 was marked by several devastating attacks by the Kazon. At one point Voyager was being attacked four times over a two week period, losing three crewmembers. Commander Chakotay suggested forming an alliance with a few of the Kazon sects to ensure Voyager s safety through the region. Although hesitant, Captain Janeway eventually agreed to a meeting. Unfortunately, the attempted collaboration proved to be an almost futile mistake, making it impossible for Voyager and its crew to enter into any meaningful alliances with any of the Kazon sects. Hostilities between Voyager and the Kazon continued throughout the year. ( ) By the end of the year, Voyager received a message from Seska saying that she had given birth to Chakotay's son and that the child was in danger of becoming a slave. The crew was immediately suspicious that Seska was luring Voyager into a trap, but rallied behind Chakotay and his responsibility to his son. After recovering Tierna, one of Seska's aids, the crew set a course of Kazon space. Unfortunately the crew's instincts proved to be correct: the whole thing was a setup, and during the ensuing battle Voyager was captured, and the crew was marooned on Hanon IV. ( ) Fortunately, Tom Paris managed to escape the battle in a shuttle and reach a Talaxian colony nearby. With the help of the Talaxians, The Doctor, and Lon Suder, who had been left behind on the starship during the Kazon takeover, Paris and the Talaxians were able to retake Voyager and rescue the crew in early 2373. Seska was killed during the conflict, and her child was later found to be Maje Culluh's. Voyager left Kazon space a short time later and never encountered them again. ( ) ''Voyager'' and time travel As noted by one Starfleet officer in the 29th century, Voyager appeared on their temporal sensors quite often. The vessel was involved in numerous temporal incidents and paradoxes throughout her journey. In 2371, Voyager became trapped in a quantum singularity while responding to a distress call. It was discovered that the distress call had actually been sent by Voyager herself, and the crew was trying to rescue a time-delayed "reflection" of themselves. ( ) Later that year, a wormhole leading to the Alpha Quadrant was discovered. While it was quickly found be in an advanced state of decay and not suitable for travel, the crew was able to make contact with a Romulan ship on the other side. After finding a way of transporting the Romulan captain to Voyager, it was discovered that the Alpha Quadrant end of the wormhole was set twenty years in the past. The Romulan captain, Telek R'Mor, agreed to inform Starfleet of Voyager s location in 2371, but passed away in 2367, four years before he would have delivered the crews messages. ( ) A short time later, a future version of Kes arrived on Voyager, with the intent of handing the crew over to the Vidiians. During the ambush Kes helped set up, she was found trying to leave Voyager with her younger self and forced Captain Janeway to kill her. The younger Kes recorded a message to be played at some point in the future to make sure that the incident did not repeat itself. ( ) In 2373 Voyager was attacked by a 29th century Federation vessel under the command of Captain Braxton. The ensuing battle led Voyager and the time ship to be pulled into the 20th century, with Voyager arriving in orbit of Earth in 1996, and Braxton arriving approximately thirty years earlier. During this time ''Voyager'' s EMH acquired a mobile holographic emitter that allowed him to exist in areas he normally couldn't. Another version of Braxton detected Voyager in 1996 and returned them to the 24th century Delta Quadrant. ( ) While testing Voyager s newly-completed quantum slipstream drive in 2375, Seven of Nine received a set of phase corrections through her Borg implants. Instead of stabilizing the slipstream, however, they collapsed it. Harry Kim, who was ahead of Voyager in the Delta Flyer mapping the threshold, insisted that he did not send the message. Embedded in the transmission received by Seven was a Starfleet security code belonging to Harry Kim. In it was a message from an older version of himself telling the younger Kim that he had made a mistake fifteen years prior that cost the lives of the Voyager crew, and that if he was seeing the message then "all of that has changed." ( ) One of the more complex temporal incidents encountered by the Voyager crew came in late 2375. Voyager began experiencing numerous temporal paradoxes throughout the ship, with time passing more quickly in certain areas and slowing down in others. It was estimated that the temporal distortions would destroy the ship in a matter of hours. A few seconds before the explosion, two Starfleet officers from the future recovered Seven of Nine. She had been drafted by Captain Braxton and Lieutenant Ducane of the timeship to prevent the explosion and capture the individual responsible for Voyager s destruction. After traveling through various points in Voyager s history, the culprit was revealed to be a future version of Braxton, intent on taking revenge on Voyager for being responsible for so many temporal incursions that caused the need for him to go into rehabilitation a second time. Although Braxton was captured, several temporal paradoxes were created during the incident, such as Captain Janeway and Tuvok meeting Seven in 2372 instead of 2374. Lieutenant Ducane determined it necessary to "clean up" the timeline, and because Seven of Nine was unable to make any further time jumps without injuring herself, Captain Janeway was enlisted. She successfully captured Braxton seconds after initially setting foot on Voyager, preventing the paradoxes. Afterwords, Ducane decided not to wipe Seven and Janeway's memories of the events, but left them with orders to remember the Temporal Prime Directive and not to discuss the experience with anyone. ( ) In 2376, Voyager visited a planet with a tachyon core, causing time to pass faster on the planet than the rest of galaxy. ( ) In 2377, a temporal anomaly was detected. It emitted a surge of temporal energy that split Voyager into multiple time periods throughout the ship. The crew was able to restore Voyager to temporal sync, with only Commander Chakotay retaining memory of the events. ( ) Voyager and the Borg See also: Borg-Species 8472 War Although the Delta Quadrant remained mostly unexplored by the the later half of the 24th century, one thing that was known about the region was that it was home to the Borg. The Voyager crew knew the day would come when they would come face to face with the Collective. The first indications that Voyager was approaching Borg space came in 2373, when the remains of a Borg drone were discovered on the Sakari homeworld. A short time later, a derelict Borg cube was discovered adrift in the Nekrit Expanse. ( ) Voyager finally entered Borg space at the end of the year, however instead of facing assimilation, the crew found themselves on the sidelines of a brutal war between the Collective and an extra-dimensional alien species known only by their Borg designation of Species 8472. After determining that Species 8472 represented a significant threat to all life in the Milky Way Galaxy, Captain Janeway decided to form an alliance with the Borg in order to drive the aliens back into their realm. At the conclusion of the war, the Collective betrayed Voyager and attempted to assimilate the crew through Seven of Nine. Fortunately, the Voyager crew planned for this event and was able to disable the drone. ( ) The next significant encounter with the Borg came in 2375, when Voyager was attacked by a small Borg probe. Captain Janeway intended only to disable the vessel and steal a transwarp coil, but ended up destroying it by accident when Harry Kim transported a photon torpedo into an area near the power matrix. After analyzing several recovered data nodes, the crew was able to conduct a successful raid of a damaged Borg sphere and get away with a working transwarp coil, although Seven of Nine was captured during the operation. An away team led by Janeway was eventually able to recover her. ( ) In 2376, another derelict Cube was found where all the adult drones had been killed by a virus. The Voyager crew was able to liberate four adolescent drones, Icheb, Mezoti, and the twins Rebi and Azan who had been spared the ultimate fate of the virus. The twins were eventually returned to their people, who also agreed to give Mezoti a home, however Icheb remained with Voyager throughout the remainder of its journey and intended to apply to Starfleet Academy. ( ) In 2377, the Borg became aware of Unimatrix Zero. The Borg Queen immediately began to research a way to destroy the realm, believing it to be a threat to the Collective. The drones occupying Unimatrix Zero found a way to contact Seven of Nine, who had previously been able to access the region during her time as drone, and through her were able to convince Captain Janeway to assist them. Janeway, Lieutenant Commander Tuvok, and Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres were inoculated with a neural suppressant and allowed to be physically assimilated in order to plant a virus into the Collective. The virus liberated the drones of Unimatrix Zero from the hive mind, allowing a resistance movement to form against the Borg. ( ) Contact with Starfleet Initial Contact and the Pathfinder Project Voyager was declared officially lost by Starfleet in 2373. Approximately fourteen months later, a relay network leading all the way to the outskirts of the Alpha Quadrant was detected by Seven of Nine. It was at this time a Federation starship was detected near one of the farthest relay stations. The crew had only moments to attempt to send a message, and when conventional transmissions failed The Doctor was sent to make contact. Upon arrival on the , the Doctor found the vessel under the control of the Romulan Empire. They left no Prometheus personnel alive when they hijacked the vessel, so the Doctor was left to call on the vessels EMH, a prototype mark II model, to assist in re-taking the ship. The two holograms managed to incapacitate the Romulan's and return the vessel to Starfleet custody, and at this time the Doctor was able to notify Starfleet Command about Voyager's predicament. After telling Command everything that had happened to the ship during their journey in the Delta Quadrant, and in turn receiving word that they would do everything in their power to return the crew home, the Doctor was sent back to Voyager, who was able to deliver Starfleet's message that they are "no longer alone." ( ) The Pathfinder Project was begun with the goal of establishing contact with the lost vessel. This was accomplished in 2376 thanks to the efforts of Lieutenant Reginald Barclay, formerly of the . Barclay was able to open a small artificial wormhole, allowing for brief two-way communication with Voyager, and a short time later the crew was able to receive monthly data streams from Earth. ( ) By 2378, two-way visual communication was established for eleven minutes a day. Starfleet left the Voyager crew with the option of how to allocate the comm time, with most of the crew opting to contact their families in the Alpha Quadrant. ( ) The Equinox See also: USS Equinox In 2376, Voyager responded to a Federation distress call from the starship commanded by Captain Rudolph Ransom. The vessel had been stranded in the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker as well, and had been suffering attacks by an unknown nucleogenic lifeform. Unknown to the Voyager crew, the Equinox crew had been performing illegal experiments on the aliens in an effort to enhance their warp drive and return home sooner. Upon discovering this, Captain Janeway had the Equinox crew arrested, but they soon escaped. Janeway began a manhunt for Ransom, much to the dissatisfaction of Chakotay, who believed that Janeway was crossing the line. He convinced her to negotiate a cease fire with the aliens, but was relieved of duty for opposing her harsh attitude towards Ransom. Eventually Voyager caught up with the Equinox. Ransom, in a last minute change of heart, decided to surrender to Janeway. Unfortunately, his first officer, Lieutenant Maxwell Burke, had other ideas, and relieved his captain of duty. Ransom and chief engineer Ensign Marla Gilmore managed to beam the Equinox personnel to Voyager, but were unable to save Burke and the rest of the bridge crew. After dropping the shields around the warp core, the aliens caused a warp core breach, destroying the Equinox. The five surviving Equinox crewmembers were stripped of rank and ordered to serve as crewmen aboard Voyager, under close supervision with limited privileges. ( ) Official Assignment In 2378, for the first time in seven years, Voyager was given an official mission by Starfleet. Captain Janeway was ordered to locate and retrieve the Friendship One probe, launched in 2064 to contact alien species. Contact had been lost over a century earlier, but the probe's projected course took it into an area near Voyager s current location. The probe was located on a planet in grid 310. Upon arrival, the crew found the planet in the middle of a nuclear winter, a result of a containment failure in their power grid. No life signs were detected, but none the less the team sent down to retrieve the probe was taken hostage by the surviving inhabitants. Suffering from radiation poisoning and desperate, they demanded to be evacuated to another planet, holding the Voyager crew responsible for sending the probe and destroying their world. Although the away team was rescued, Lieutenant Joe Carey was killed during the incident. The crew was able to eliminate the radiation in the atmosphere by using photon torpedoes and retrieving the probe. ( ) Technical data Overview Voyager is a 15 deck Intrepid Class starship with a sustainable cruise velocity of warp factor 9.975 and bio-neural circuitry that contains gel-packs with bio-neural cells that can organize information more efficiently and speed up response time. Its original crew complement was of 141 ( ). Its computer processor is capable of simultaneous access to 47 million data channels, transluminal processing at 575 trillion calculations per nanosecond and operational temperature margins from 10 Kelvin to 1,790 Kelvin ( ). With fifteen decks, a length of 343 meters, and weighing in at 700,000 metric tons, Voyager was only about half the size of the starships introduced in the 2350s. However, where the starship lacked in physical size she made up for with technological advancements. Voyager boasted some of the most advanced sensor equipment in the Federation fleet. She was also the first starship to test the class 9 warp drive and was one of the first starships to be equipped with an EMH. Voyager s speed was equally impressive, with a maximum warp factor of 9.975. Admiral Patterson described Voyager as "quick and smart" during Captain Janeway's initial tour of the vessel. ( ) Weaponry Voyager carried a total of thirteen phaser arrays located at various points on the hull. She was also equipped with a supply of 38 Class VI photon torpedoes as well as four torpedo launchers, at least four class-10 photon torpedo warheads, two tricobalt devices, and spatial charges. With some modification, Quantum torpedoes were also compatible with Voyager s launchers. ( ) .}} Physical Arrangement *'Deck 1' **Bridge, Captain's ready room, and briefing room: *'Deck 2' **Mess hall and Neelix's kitchen: *'Deck 4' **Three transporter rooms and Cargo Bay 1: *'Deck 5' **Sickbay, morgue, science labs: *'Deck 6' **Both holodecks *'Deck 8' **Astrometrics Lab, Cargo Bay 2, docking ports *'Deck 10' **Shuttlebay: *'Deck 11' **Engineering ( ) Borg enhancements Following Captain Janeway's brief alliance with the Borg in 2373-74, Voyager gained access to a large amount of Borg technology. During this alliance, the Borg equipped Voyager with modified torpedoes which were armed with collaboratively modified nanoprobes capable of destroying a Species 8472 bioship with a single shot. The modifications the Borg made to the power relays on Deck 8 were allowed to remain intact after B'Elanna Torres noted that they worked better with the Borg improvements. Additionally, an astrometrics lab was constructed with Borg-enhanced sensors by the former drone, Seven of Nine and Ensign Harry Kim. A 29th-century Borg drone encountered in 2375 was able to further enhance Voyager s defensive systems, albeit in a limited manner, in order to escape from an attacking Borg sphere. Voyager s engines were also compatible with Borg transwarp technology: in 2375 a transwarp coil was used to cut fifteen years off of their journey back to Earth. ( ) Crew See also: [[USS Voyager personnel|USS Voyager personnel]] Voyager was launched with an initial crew compliment of 141. The nature and length of Voyager's rather short assignment did not call for a counselor to be assigned. After the Maquis, Neelix, and Kes joined the crew, Captain Janeway told Commander Chakotay that 152 crewmembers were aboard ( ). The initial transfer to the Delta Quadrant was costly for the crew. Over a dozen crewmembers were killed, including the original first officer, chief engineer, the entire medical staff, and a transporter chief. However, over the course of her journey, Voyager gained crewmembers from species indigenous to the Delta Quadrant such as Seven of Nine - a former Borg drone - as well as the Talaxian Neelix and the Ocampa Kes, who joined Voyager after Janeway destroyed the Caretaker's array. In 2376, Voyager also received the five surviving crewmembers from the starship USS Equinox. Several species were represented on Voyager, including Humans, Vulcans, Bolians, Betazoids, Bajorans, a Klingon/Human hybrid (B'Elanna Torres), a Ktarian/Human hybrid (Naomi Wildman) and others ( ). The Maquis With the destruction of the Val Jean during their first days in the Delta Quadrant, Starfleet and Maquis crewmembers were forced first to cooperate with one another to get their missing crew members back and then to merge aboard Voyager to embark on their decades long journey home. By 2377, about one quarter of Voyager s crew consisted of former Maquis members. Early in the ship's journey, Lieutenant Tuvok believed that with so many Maquis on board there was a serious risk of mutiny and went so far as to design a holodeck training program to prepare for such an event. Despite Tuvok's concerns, however, the opposite proved to be the case and the two crews integrated well with only a few, isolated incidents - such as Seska defecting to the Kazon-Nistrim, Michael Jonas secretly sharing information on Voyager's whereabouts to Seska and Lon Suder murdering crewman Frank Darwin. In fact it took mind control for the Maquis to finally temporarily mutiny on Voyager. After a while, Captain Janeway herself stopped distinguishing between the two crews as Maquis and Starfleet and began thinking of them simply as members of her crew. In fact, she was offended when Admiral Hayes requested their "status" in 2377. ( ). Several key positions on Voyager were filled by former Maquis crewmembers, including the position of chief engineer by B'Elanna Torres and that of first officer by (Chakotay). Although most of the Maquis crewmembers integrated well into a Starfleet command structure, some had more difficulty; this caused Tuvok to organize a "boot camp" to get the insubordinate Maquis in line and familiar with Starfleet protocols ( ). News of the Maquis' slaughter received in 2374 at the hands of the Dominion the previous year took a heavy toll on many of the former Val Jean crew, especially in the case of B'Elanna Torres, who fell into a deep depression over the death of her Maquis companions and engaged in some rather strange and even self-destructive behavior that began to concern the crew ( ). Command crew *Commanding Officer (CO) **Captain Kathryn Janeway (2371 - 2378) **Lieutenant Tuvok (Briefly 2372) **The Doctor as Emergency Command Hologram (Briefly 2377) *First Officer / Executive Officer (XO) **Lieutenant Commander Cavit (KIA 2371) **Commander Chakotay (2371 - 2378) *Second Officer / Tactical Officer / Security Chief **Lieutenant / Lieutenant Commander Tuvok (2371 - 2378) *Chief Engineer **''Unnamed Chief Engineer'' (KIA 2371) **Lieutenant Joseph Carey (Acting 2371) **Lieutenant B'Elanna Torres (2371 - 2378) *Conn **Lieutenant Stadi (KIA 2371) **Lieutenant Tom Paris (2371 - 2378) *Operations Officer **Ensign Harry Kim (2371 - 2378) *Chief Medical Officer **''Unnamed'' ''Chief Medical Officer'' (KIA 2371) **The Doctor (EMH Mark 1) (2371 - 2378) *Morale Officer / Chef / Ambassador **Neelix (2371 - 2378) *Astrometrics Officer **Seven of Nine (2374 - 2378) *Nurse **''Unnamed'' ''Vulcanoid Nurse'' (KIA 2371) **Kes (2371 - 2374) **Lieutenant Tom Paris (2371, 2374 - 2378) First contacts See also: [[Delta Quadrant species|Delta Quadrant species encountered by Voyager]] Voyager made more first contacts than any other Federation starship since the era of James T. Kirk and the original . Captain Janeway credited the distinction to being "the only Federation starship within 30,000 light-years." ( ) Notable first contacts include: * Nacene - 2371 ( ) * Talaxians - 2371 ( ) * Kazon - 2371 ( ) * Ocampa - 2371 ( ) * Vidiians - 2371 ( ) * Sikarians - 2371 ( ) * Voth - 2373 ( ) * Species 8472 - 2373 ( ) * Krenim - 2374 ( ) * Hirogen - 2374 ( ) * Malon - 2375 ( ) * Devore - 2375 ( ) * Vaadwaur - 2376 ( ) * Norcadian - 2376 ( ) * Brunali - 2376 (prior to ) * Uxali - 2378 ( ) Embarked craft * #01 - Tereshkova * #04 - Cochrane * #05 - Sacajawea * Aeroshuttle * Baxial * Delta Flyer * Delta Flyer II * Drake * Unnamed Type-6 shuttlecraft The journey of Voyager At the beginning of its journey, Voyager was approximately 70,000 light years from Earth. As the Milky Way has a diameter of approximately 100,000 light years, one side of a galactic quadrant equals 50,000 light years. The Sol system including Earth, is about 25,000 light years from the galactic center; thus, the Caretaker's Array and Voyager s starting point was on the far edge of the galaxy. At maximum warp, it was estimated that 'it would take 'Voyager'' 75 years to reach home. However, there were various factors which substantially shortened Voyager s stay in the Delta Quadrant: * 2374 - Kes uses her new and more powerful psionic abilities to push Voyager 9,500 light years closer to Earth, simultaneously pushing them out of Borg space ( ). * 2374 - Using the new astrometrics lab, Ensign Harry Kim and Seven of Nine plot a new course to the Alpha Quadrant that takes five years off of Voyager s journey ( ). * 2374 - Quantum slipstream drive technology is discovered aboard the , which brings Voyager three hundred light years closer to home ( ). * 2375 - Within a region of space called The Void, Voyager discovers a wormhole which brings them 2,500 light years closer to Earth, also having the advantage of sending them out of the dark region they had been trapped in for the last few months ( ). * 2375 - Voyager attempts to use quantum slipstream drive again. The ship travels 10,000 light years before the slipstream collapses due to intervention from an alternate future ( ). :In this future, the ship was destroyed with all hands when it was thrown out of the slipstream and crashed on an ice planet, while Chakotay and Kim, aboard the Delta Flyer, ''running just ahead of Voyager to "map" the slipstream, made it back to Earth. Fifteen years later, Chakotay, Kim, and Tessa Omond, possessing a Borg temporal transmitter, stole the Flyer and located Voyager'', hoping to use the transmitter to send Seven of Nine phase corrections which would keep the ship in the slipstream, activating The Doctor to assist in their efforts. They failed in this task, and attempts to evade the made a warp core breach imminent, but with returning home a lost cause, The Doctor convinced Kim to use the transmitter to end the flight rather than continue it. At the last second before the'' Flyer succumbed to the breach, Kim was able to transmit these corrections (along with a message to his past self), and when implemented, Voyager lost the slipstream, still in the Delta Quadrant but unharmed. * 2375 - Voyager raids a Borg sphere and manages to steal a transwarp coil. After using it on a rescue mission in the Delta Flyer, the coil allows the ship to travel 20,000 light years closer to home ( ). * 2376 - Voyager accidentally enters the Vaadwaur species' underspace corridors, which propel the ship two hundred light years from its entry point. The direction, however, was not mentioned, but it is logical to assume it was within the direction of Earth, based on Gedrin's information to Janeway ( ). * 2376 - Voyager uses a graviton catapult designed by an alien called Tash to propel Voyager across thirty sectors of space, cutting three years off of the journey back to the Alpha Quadrant ( ). * 2378 - Grateful for her assistance with his son, Q provides Janeway with a map containing a shortcut to the Alpha Quadrant that would shorten Voyager s journey home by "a few years"; whether they used this route before they managed to reach home wasn't revealed ( ). * 2378 - Voyager concludes its trip home by using the Borg transwarp network to return to the Alpha Quadrant, while destroying it with the help of an alternate future-timeline Admiral Kathryn Janeway ( ). Combining these distances, Voyager was able to cover 48,100 light years in addition to that covered by normal means at warp speed. The distance covered by normal warp drive however, remains unclear, as the position of the transwarp hub was not stated. Furthermore a transwarp conduit allows passage to distant parts of the galaxy within minutes, which makes an estimation difficult. ''Voyager'' references * [[Delta Quadrant species|Delta Quadrant species encountered by Voyager]] * [[Regions visited by Voyager|Regions visited by Voyager]] * [[USS Voyager dedication plaque|USS Voyager dedication plaque]] Appendices Background *The first series bible describes Voyager as being "smaller, sleeker and more advanced than the . It holds a crew of some two hundred, and does not have families on board." *The model of Voyager (Lot #357) was sold at the 40 Years of Star Trek: The Collection auction on for US$132,000 including the buyer's premium (the winning bid was US$110,000). The winner of the lot, a man from Leicester, England, was interviewed in The History Channel's documentary Star Trek: Beyond the Final Frontier. He was also the winner of the model. *[http://www.myprops.co.uk/voyager.htm Photographs of the Voyager model in 2007] * A schematic lot of Voyager s bridge and engineering sets was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay as well as an engineering display graphic which includes the labels deuterium supply, matter reactant injector, antimatter supply, magnetic construction segment, dilithium crystal articulation frame, warp flow sensors, emergency override, intercoolers, dilithium chamber, magnetic quench block, and gas combiner. * In the episode Death Wish, Q hints that William T. Riker was offered command of USS Voyager. References * Star Trek: Voyager See also * [[Intrepid class#The Voyager prototype|USS Voyager prototype]] * Novel series * Comics: ** Marvel Comic series ** Wildstorm Comic series External links * * * cs:USS Voyager de:USS Voyager es:USS Voyager fr:USS Voyager (NCC-74656) it:USS Voyager ja:USSヴォイジャー nl:USS Voyager pl:U.S.S. "Voyager" NCC-74656 sv:USS Voyager Voyager, USS